대니얼 크레이그
' 다니엘 크레이그' 는 1968년 3월 2일 영국에서 출생하였고, 현재 영국의 영화 배우와 영화 제작자로 활동하고 있다. 영국에서 일찍 연기자의 길을 걸은 그는 영화 '' A Kid in King Arthur's Court, 영국의 티비 시리즈 '' Zorro, 영화 Layer Cake, 그리고 영화 Lara Croft: Tomb Raider에 출연하면서 인기를 얻었다. 2006년에는 제임스 본드의 영화에서 6번째의 제임스 본드를 연기하는 연기자로 캐스팅 되어서 카지노 로얄 2006 으로 데뷔하였다. 이 작품으로 영국의 최고 영화 배우에게 주어지는 BAFTA상을 수상했다. 그의 제임스 본드 역할로써의 가장 최근 작품인 22번째 제임스 본드 영화 콴텀 오브 솔레이스는 영국에서 2008년 10월 31일에 개봉했으며 북미 지역에는 2008년 11월 14일에 개봉했다. 연기 생활의 시작 다니엘 크레이그는 영국 체스터에서 출생했으며 Chester, 미술 교사였던 어머니와 직업 해군이었던 아버지 사이에서 태어났다. 그는 6살 때 학교에서 연극반을 하면서 연기를 시작했다. 16살이 되던 해에 그는 런던의 국립 청소년 연극단에 들어가기 위해 런던으로 옮겼다. 그와 그의 남동생은 웨스트 커비라는 지역에서 힐버 고드학교와 칼데이 그렌즈 그래머 학교를 나왔다. 그는 호이레이크 럭비 클럽에서도 활동하였다. 이후 그는 콜린 맥콜맥에게 3년 동안 사사를 받고, 길드홀 연기 음악 학교에서 1991년에 졸업을 한다. 할리우드 안젤리나 졸리의 사랑하는 상대이자 라이벌로 출연한 툼레이더 (2001) 이후 세계 시장에 얼굴을 알린 다니엘 크레이그는 그 후 미국 할리우드에서 영화 Road to Perdition(2002), Sword of Honour (2001), The Mother(2003), Sylvia(2003)를 비롯하여 스티븐 스필버그 감독의 Munich (2005), Infamous, 그리고 최근의 Defiance '' (2008) 영화에 출연했다. 2005년 10월 23일, 다니엘 크레이그는 EON Productions과 함께 하는 제임스 본드 영화의 6번째 주인공으로 캐스팅 된다. 제임스 본드를 연기했던 5명중 4명은 다니엘에게 그의 캐스팅이 성공적이라고 찬사를 보냈다. 2006년에 개봉된 카지노 로얄 2006은 총 $594,000,000의 수입을 올려 제임스 본드 영화 중 가장 큰 흥행을 이룬 영화가 되었다. thumb|right|Craig at the US [[Quantum of Solace premiere in New York]] 사생활 그는 1992년 스코트랜드 연기자 피오나 러던과 결혼했지만 2년 후 이혼을 한다. 두 사람 사이에서 딸 엘라가 있다. 이혼 후 다니엘은 독일의 영화 배우 하이크 막쉬와 7년의 연애를 했고, 현재는 영화 제작자인 사츠키 미쉘 (미국 태생 일본인)과 사귀고 있다. 비디오 게임을 즐겨하는 그는 콴텀 오브 솔레이스 2008 영화가 비디오 게임으로 출시되자 무척 좋아했다고 한다. 그는 2008년 10월에 4000,000 파운드를 들여서 런던 레전트 파크 근처의 아파트를 구입하였다. 그의 작품 인용 문구 External links * * DanielCraigWeb.com * [http://www.ushmm.org/museum/exhibit/focus/antisemitism/voices/transcript/?content=20090312 ''Voices on Antisemitism Interview with Daniel Craig] from the United States Holocaust Memorial Museum * *A very detailed biography from Tiscali Film & TV *Cover story on Daniel Craig in Men's Vogue * Personal interview on "being Bond", Parade Magazine Oct 26, 2008 * Updating Bond news about the actor 분류:English actors 분류:English film actors 분류:English television actors 분류:English stage actors 분류:English radio actors 분류:Royal National Theatre Company members 분류:English male models 분류:People from Chester 분류:Alumni of the Guildhall School of Music and Drama 분류:20th-century English people 분류:21st-century English people ar:دانيال كريج az:Deniel Kreyq bg:Даниел Крейг ca:Daniel Craig cs:Daniel Craig csb:Daniel Craig cy:Daniel Craig da:Daniel Craig de:Daniel Craig en:Daniel Craig es:Daniel Craig et:Daniel Craig eu:Daniel Craig fa:دنیل کریگ fi:Daniel Craig fr:Daniel Craig he:דניאל קרייג hi:डैनियल क्रैग hr:Daniel Craig hu:Daniel Craig id:Daniel Craig it:Daniel Craig ja:ダニエル・クレイグ lb:Daniel Craig lt:Daniel Craig ml:ഡാനിയല്‍ ക്രെയ്ഗ് nl:Daniel Craig no:Daniel Craig pl:Daniel Craig pt:Daniel Craig ru:Крэйг, Дэниел sc:Daniel Craig sh:Daniel Craig simple:Daniel Craig sq:Daniel Craig sr:Данијел Крејг su:Daniel Craig sv:Daniel Craig th:แดเนียล เคร็ก tr:Daniel Craig vi:Daniel Craig zh:丹尼尔·克雷格